Love is war
by Simca-Otaku
Summary: Esta es una historia que mezclara amor, traición, confusión, malos entendidos, entre muchas otras cosas, pero que a la larga llevaran a consolidar una buena amistad y relaciones que siempre debieron ser latentes, pero ante diversos factores decidieron negarse... GrimmNell / IchiRuki / entre otras parejas


**Author notes: **Hooola minna, ya tiene que no escribo, bueno me doy mis tiempos cuando alguna materia esta aburrida o tengo algo de tiempo libre de coser, sé que tengo muchos fanfics pendientes pero no podía dejar pasar las ideas para este Grimm x Nell, aunque tendrá un poco de muchas parejitas de Bleach, si están al pendientes de las notas al final que colocaré al final de cada capítulo les pediré sus opiniones en cuanto a parejas o en situaciones donde quisiera saber sus opiniones para saber cómo vamos en el desarrollo de la historia. Bueno espero les guste este fic, si quieren pueden buscar mi página en facebook, sólo busquen **Ruri D. Chieko**, es más fácil que les responda por allí, e incluso de noticias referentes a los fanfics que tengo en stand-by, aunque plasmo más cosas de cosplay, bueno pueden dejarme cualquier cosa. Bueno ya fue mucho hablar de mí y de mis asuntos así que espero que disfruten esta historia...

* * *

**CAPITULO 1. El comienzo de un entrelazado destino**

Había comenzado el mes de Abril y con ello el inicio de clases en las escuelas en Japón. La primavera se reflejaba en los arboles de cerezos que estaban empezando a florecer, reflejando el inicio de una nueva etapa en muchos de los jóvenes. Como cada año, el primer día del cuarto mes y la brisa primaveral, hacia caer algunos pétalos de las flores de cerezo que adornaban muchas de las calles de Japón, remitiéndonos a la región de Fukuoka donde es que se desarrollara una historia que mezclará los corazones de varios, amigos del pasado, presentes y de los que aún no han sido considerados como amigos.

El clima en ese lugar era cálido y agradable, el clima perfecto para salir a pasear después de ir a la ceremonia de bienvenida en la escuela. Pero por lo pronto en el gimnasio de la escuela Nisshiken, el director comenzaba el ya tradicional discurso donde le recordaba a los jóvenes las responsabilidades que con cada nivel iban adquiriendo, los valores que cada día debían poner en práctica, el cumplir con sus deberes y respetar a los estudiantes superiores y a sus profesores, especialmente buscar que este nuevo ciclo escolar estuviera lleno de felicidad y que con el alcanzaran otro nivel más para así alcanzar la satisfacción personal y académica por la cual se encontraban dentro de aquellas aulas aprendiendo y buscando un nuevo conocimiento.

En las últimas filas del auditorio como siempre se encontraban los chicos que para nada prestaban atención al repetitivo sermón del director, pues eso era lo que consideraban, un sermón para ser buenos y seguir las normas de la sociedad, sin duda lo que les inspiraba emoción y adrenalina era poder estar metidos en diversas peleas y poder hacer lo que les viniese en gana cada que ellos desearan, obedecer las reglas no estaba en su vocabulario. Aquella fila era encabezada por 5 chicos que sin dura era difícil no reconocerlos, apenas a sus 16 años, eran chicos que ya habían logrado meterse con las pandillas más importantes de Fukuoka y sin duda su territorio y la cantidad de subordinados a ellos eran númerosos, pues no solo contaban con los alumnos que se unían a ellos de su propia escuela, sino que habían logrado hacerse del poder de las pandillas que ellos derrotaban a su paso.

Esta pandilla es encabezada por 5 chicos de la escuela Nisshiken, que a pesar de su atractivo, no podían ser considerados tan a la ligera, pues tenían el nombre de "Los 5 Demonios de Fukuoka", su pandilla constaba de alrededor de 2000 estudiantes de toda el área, y a pesar de ser de segundo año, eran respetados como cualquier alumno de tercer año o incluso como cualquier otro profesor. Estos chicos eran nada menos que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra Shiffer, Renji Abarai, y Kaien Shiba.

Ese día solamente los habían hecho asistir a la escuela para escuchar la ceremonia de inicio y poder conocer los grupos en los cuales estarían asignados durante el resto del año escolar, por lo cual tenían toda la tarde libre para disfrutar en lo que ellos quisieran. Para poder conocer los grupos asignados, los alumnos se dirigieron al patio ubicado a la entrada del edificio principal, donde estaban pegadas diversas listas en tableros de anuncios; varios jóvenes se encontraban amontonados para poder buscar sus respectivos grupos, pero el grupo de los 5 demonios de Fukuoka, no es conocido por esperar y dejar que los demás tengan privilegios antes que ellos, así que abriéndose paso entre la multitud lograron vislumbrar las listas buscando sus respectivos salones.

- ¡Je! Vaya Ulquiorra, al parecer nos tocará estar en el mismo grupo - Dijo Grimmjow con usual sarcasmo al hablar - Ahora sé a quién copiarle para los exámenes, jajajaja - No pudo evitar reírse ante el hecho de que podría hacer buen uso de su amigo.

- Hasta crees que te dejaré copiar, arréglatelas tu solo - Respondió Ulquiorra, con su normal indiferencia, evitando así caer en las provocaciones de Grimmjow.

- ¡Oh, vamos vampirito!, no te hagas del rogar – Añadió en tono burlón colgándose del hombro de Ulquiorra, quien termino ignorándolo por completo.

- Y ¿qué hay de ustedes chicos, en qué grupo les toco? - Le preguntó a los otros tres, que estaban buscando en las listas aún.

-Veamos… - Ichigo se encontraba repasando una lista para confirmar su grupo. En la escuela Nisshiken había 4 grupos por grado, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra estaban asignados en el grupo 2-C - ¡Ah, aquí está! Parece que estoy en el 2-D y Kaien también - ¿Qué hay de ti, Renji?

- Yo estaré en el grupo 2-B - Contesto Renji dándole el último vistazo a la lista.

- Oigan y acabo de confirmar quienes serán los maestros asignados a cada clase - Kaien era sin duda muy hábil para obtener información lo más verídica posible, cosa que les resultaba de ayuda para él y sus amigos - Al parecer Ichigo nos la llevaremos relax este semestre, el profesor a cargo de nuestro grupo es nada menos que Ukitake-sensei.

-¡Genial! Ukitake-sensei es muy flexible y no tendremos de que preocuparnos si llegamos a ausentarnos - Sin duda era bien conocido que Ukitake-sensei es un profesor amable y generoso con sus alumnos a su cargo, muchas veces le han llamado la atención por ello, pero a él parece no importarle mucho.

- A ver gran Kaien-sama, tu que todo lo sabes y si no te lo inventas, dime ¿quién es el profesor que estará a cargo de mi grupo? - Pregunto Renji, intentando no dejar ver su curiosidad y esperando que la suerte también fuera amable con él, como con sus amigos.

- Veamos… - Kaien, sacó su celular y comenzó a revisar los mensajes que le habían llegado anunciándole la distribución de los profesores - El profesor asignado para tu grupo Renji es… - Kaien comenzó a tomarse su papel de prestidigitador en serio, así que hacía como si consultase su bola de cristal -... Kuchiki-sensei.

- ¿¡Queeeee!? ¡No es justo! Kuchiki-sensei es de los profesores más estrictos que hay en esta escuela, el año pasado me estreso bastante con su constante vigilancia solo por haberle pedido prestado un lápiz a su hermana…

- Y te seguiré checando a pesar de no estar en el mismo grupo que ella ¿te queda claro Abarai-san? - Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Renji y al darse la vuelta la sorpresa que se llevó hizo que palideciera al ver el rostro de Kuchiki-sensei, situación que no se esperaban los demás - Y déjenme decirles una cosa más, si alguno de ustedes intenta algo en contra de Rukia no se librarán de mi tan fácilmente, en especial ustedes dos Shiba-san y Kurosaki-san.

Al terminar aquella frase, Kuchiki-sensei les lanzó una mirada amenazadora a cada uno de los 5 chicos y se alejó sin nada más que decir. Aquel último comentario sin duda extrañó a todos en el grupo, que no pudieron evitar amontonarse ante la lista del grupo 2-D en el cual estaban Ichigo y Kaien, para repasar todos los nombres que se mostraban en la lista, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Rukia Kuchiki, estaba en su grupo.

Ichigo, Kaien y Renji que habían pensado tener un buen primer día, caminaban cabizbajos por la última noticia que impacto sin duda y les hizo sentirse incomodos ahora con la asignación de los grupos; mientras tanto Grimmjow iba burlándose de su mala suerte y Ulquiorra apenas y les hacía caso, pues como siempre prefería mantenerse absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras no le afectará a él no le importaba.

- ¡Hey Ichigo! - Grimmjow buscó continuar con las expresiones sarcásticas características de su personalidad, al momento que Ichigo dio la vuelta para encarar a su amigo, Grimmjow ya se había adelantado para así sacarle el celular del bolsillo del pantalón, además no requirió de mucho esfuerzo, pues las palabras de Kuchiki-sensei aún lo hacían pensar en diversas situaciones.

- ¡Oye Grimmjow, devuélveme eso de una vez por todas o considérate gato muerto! - Ichigo sin duda estaba molesto por todas la situación tan incómoda que se le presentó momentos antes que no quería aguantar las bromas de su amigo.

- No fresita, tengo una buena broma en mente y no la dejaré pasar - Grimmjow comenzaba ya a fisgonear en el celular de Ichigo cuando de repente siente un fuerte empujón por la espalda, con lo cual hace que el celular se le resbale de las manos y así salga volando.

Del edificio principal salía una joven de hermoso cabello largo, ondulado y verde cabello, portando un uniforme distinto al de la escuela en donde ellos estudiaban, el que ella llevaba en ese momento consistía en una falda roja, con un chaleco verde y camisa blanca; en el cuello de la camisa un listón rojo, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros.

El uniforme para la escuela Nisshiken consistía en una falda café, calcetas blancas arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y un chaleco negro opcional, y un listón rojo del mismo tono que la falda atado al cuello de la camisa. Mientras tanto los hombres llevaban pantalón café, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

El celular que se había escapado de las manos de Grimmjow fue a parar en la cabeza de aquella chica de cabello verde quien, ante el golpe recibido cayó desmayada, los alumnos que se encontraban cerca corrieron a ver que estaba pasando, pero como llevaba un uniforme distinto nadie pudo reconocerla o saber qué hacer. Mientras tanto Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji, Ulquiorra y Kaien quedaron pasmados ante el accidente que habían provocado, nuevamente la suerte con la que parecían haber iniciado el nuevo año escolar los iba abandonando cada vez más y los metía en problemas cada vez más extremos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**End Notes:** Y bueno hasta aquí los dejaré con esta historia jajajaja, pero no se preocupen ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capítulo en una libreta, pero ya está en proceso, aunque por muchas razones no sé cuándo lo pueda seguir digitalizando e incluso porque tengo otras series stand by pero no podía evitar escribir esto, la verdad amo el Grimm x Nell, por cierto quien lea esto, debe saber algo no me agrada el personaje de Orihime, así es que creo que optare por no meterla en la historia…espero comprendan dudas, comentarios o reclamos pueden pasarse por mi página de Facebook (soy cosplayer y escritora *w*)

pages/Ruri-D-Chieko/364231553620581


End file.
